living my happily ever after
by Beautifuldaisy
Summary: living happily ever after is supposed to be great right. What if there's someone from the past trying to ruin to kagome's happiply ever after ,600 years in the future. And yes this is a sequel to my second chance!
1. Chapter 1

First off i would like to thank my amazing beta Munford91.

This story is RATED M for later chapters, but i will warn you before it gets there lol.

Enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Chapter one: homecoming.

Misumi slowly followed Kagome who was holding Sesshomaru's hand as they walked down the shrines many steps. Kagome turned and smiles as they made it to the bottom.

"We live in the country so it's about an hour drive but it will be nice. We can tell you more about the children. "

Kagome smiled as she felt Sesshomaru's hand gently pull her.

Misumi looked at the large black limousine that sat at the bottom of the steps. She took a deep breath as Sesshomaru turned his hand out to help her step in to the large vehical. She smiled sliding her small hand into his large one as he helped her sit in the limo before stepping in himself and sliding next to kagome.

Kagome smiled as the car began to drive. She was very excited to show her mother her home and her family. Sesshomaru had spared no expenses for her. He treated her like a queen from the day he took her to his home.

In all reality she actually was a queen, in the federal era.

Sesshomaru sat back placing an arm around Kagome's shoulders. He looked up to her mother as she spoke.

"So. .what do you look like in reality Sesshomaru?"

Kagome smiled as she looked up to her husband. Who looked down at her as she nodded softly.

Sesshomaru looked down to his black cuffs and removed them.

Misumi's eyes widened as the human before her transformed.

Sesshomaru dark hair became white. His features sharpebed. His ears pointed and he had markings showing on his skin. As he looked up to her, his eyes were golden.

Misumi looked him over. The difference between him and Inuyasha was incredible.

She spoke. "This is incredible. Kagome do you look like this too?"

Kagome blushed as sesshomaru spoke.

"She is much more beautiful. "

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome's head as she lifted the moon jade pendent from her neck as her features changed.

Misumi's eyes widened. Her hand falling to her lips as her daughter changed. Kagome hair stayed it's dark color. Her skin lightened. Her ears pointed. The markings flowing to her face, as she looked up her blue eyes shinning through.

Kagome smiled.

"It's not a big difference."

Misumi turned back to sesshomaru.

"Do all of your children have the markings?"

Sesshomaru nodded as he spoke.

"All of our children bear the markings from my clan. Some of our grandchildren do, also but only the children of our sons."

Misumi smiled as she thought of all the grandchildren she had.

"What are their names?"

Kagome looked up.

"Of our children?"

Misumi smiled as she nodded

Kagome laughed as she spoke.

"We have.."

please review


	2. Chapter two : grandma is on her way

I WOULD LOVE TO THANK MY BETA

MUNFORD91.

I DO NOT OWN INYASHA.

Chapter two : grandma is on her way.

Misuki watched her daughter pull a golden box from the side of her seat. A smile spreading across her lips as she looked up to her mother. Misuki not missing the fangs that now stuck out from her daughters mouth as she smiled.

"We have made you a present that has all of our children's pictures and names so you won't forget."

Misuki smiled as she took the box from her daughter. Gently lifting the lid as she pulled the photo album out.

Sesshomaru watch as his wife left his side to sit next to her mother. Kagome placed a hand on her stomach as she watched her mother open the book.

"Oh..my."

Kagome smiled as she pointed to the picture of her first child.

"This is Kieski."

Misuki could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she looked at her grandson. Kieski resembled Sesshomaru quite alot. His dark hair was cut short. He was dressed in a black suit. Misuki looked up to Sesshomaru.

"He looks like you."

Sesshomaru nodded as he looked down to his jacket pocket as his phone began to ring.

Kagome smiled as she heard her youngest daughters voice. She turned to her mother as she spoke.

"That is Aria. She is our youngest. "

Sesshomaru began to speak to his daughter as Kagome and her mother looked through the photo album.

"We will be home shortly."

Sesshomaru looked up to his mates smiling face as he winked at her.

"Yes your grandmother is with us. Tell Kieski to have the pack ready."

Misuki looked up as Sesshomaru spoke.

"Your grandchildren are very excited to see you."

She smiled as she looked to Kagome.

"Is the car slowing down?"

Kagome nodded.

"They have to put the code in to get into the gate."

Misuki looked at her daughter with confused eyes as she spoke.

"Our home is on 500 acres of land. Once we put the code in it's about a 20 minute drive to the house. You can actually see it from the gate if you look hard enough."

Sesshomaru slowly rolled the window down as Misuki looked out over the hills.

"Oh my God!"

Please review!

Cover. Photo by the amazing sugar0o. Link in bio.


End file.
